Candace, ¿por qué estás llorando?
by Cielo de lagartos
Summary: Uno no suele pensar en perder a alguien porque suena morboso, y porque crees que te va a durar para siempre. Incluso cuando tienes al enfermo enfrente le sonríes para que no se asuste. ¿Y qué haces cuando nadie te ve?


**Candace, ¿por qué estás llorando?**

En la mesita había un traste casi lleno de gelatina y una almohada que usaba el abuelito Clyde de noche cuando se quedaba a cuidarla. Vi a la abuela Betty Jo en una de esas batas de hospital blancas con logos simétricos. Le colgaba una sonda con líquido amarillo, tal vez pipi. Le suministraban oxígeno por la nariz. Su piel había perdido el color y tenía una anormal panza.

Hace unos meses la había visto haciéndonos a los primos de almorzar, regañándonos que no habláramos tan fuerte con la tele prendida, cansada, pero de pie. Entonces apenas podía levantar la cabeza, y no quería que desperdiciara sus energías en saludarme.

-¿Te trajeron revistas para que no te aburras?- usé mi voz chillona que me sale cuando me asusto y trato de hacerme la niñita. Los músculos de mi cara formaron una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero me marean- cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Ah.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. En unas semanas entro a la escuela- soné optimista.

-La comida aquí es malísima. No sabe a nada- estaba acostumbrada al pan dulce y café negro, a la Coca Cola para despertarse. Aún enferma, le pedía a mi mamá que robara sobrecitos de _splendas_ de los restaurantes para que se pudiera pasar la medicina, y mi abuelito le llevó un flan del restaurante de enfrente. Mi papá nunca estuvo de acuerdo, leyó que las células de cáncer se alimentan de grasas y azúcares, pero ella tenía sus mañas.

-Obvio, no le ponen sal. Pero tienes que comer para sentirte mejor- me costaba horrores sacarle plática, seguramente todo lo que pudiera preguntarle ya lo habría oído otras seis veces ese día de alguna otra visita.

-¿No quieres oír música?- la verdad, ellos nunca fueron de poner la radio en la casa, pero no sabía qué mas decirle.

-Ahorita no tengo ganas de nada. Platica con tu abuelito para que no se acuerde que estoy enferma.

Quería gritarle que por qué no fue al doctor antes, yo la veía mal desde hace tiempo, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer, o no quería molestar a su hija. Tenía esa manera de pensar del siglo pasado: en sus tiempos no debieron haber muchos doctores, y ella nunca se dejó tocar por uno. Hasta entonces.

Siempre me dijo que nadie debe saber cuando estás en tus días, que si tienes novio es porque te vas a casar, así que tienes que aprender a lavar y barrer, le aconsejó a mi mamá "haz a tu esposo inútil para que no te deje". Yo no estoy de acuerdo con mucho de eso. No sé quedarme callada, tuvimos algunos argumentos y no me arrepiento de ello.

No me malentiendan: la quiero mucho. Tengo el hábito de enumerar primero las cosas malas de la gente. Creo que es justo contar las buenas también: se sentaba alado de la hamaca mientras me dormía; me dejaba no bañarme un día si no quería; sus hot cakes parecían estar en un charco de miel; me hacía sándwiches de dos quesos en navidad porque no confiaba en la elegante cena para adultos; con Phineas plantamos un árbol de naranjas; ella y abuelito Clyde me compraron los libros de Narnia (sepa dónde porque Danville no se distingue por ser muy cultural); cuando Perry se metía en mi cama no lo echaba, y la lista sigue y sigue.

-Bueno, ya se quiere dormir ¿verdad, mamá?- mamá siempre les habló a sus padres de usted.

Sí- le di un beso en la mejilla. No sabía si abrazarla o no, porque tenía miedo de lastimarla.

Caminé mecánicamente por los pasillos del hospital siguiendo la línea amarilla. Mis pies seguían moviéndose, inconscientes de lo que dijera mi cerebro. Era como una de esos sueños en que ves una puerta y por más que caminas, se sigue alejando. Pasaron varios enfermeros con una camilla y una niña sin cabello. El guardia me regresó mi credencial y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, regresándome al mundo con las personas sanas. No había nadie que conociera en la sala de espera, ahí estaba segura.

Me senté en el piso junto a la pared. Vi a la gente: había niños jugando con sus iPods, señores en uniformes del trabajo, muchachos de mi edad, ninguno se veía preocupado.

-Dios, ayúdala- sentí gotas calientes en mi cara y se me nubló la vista.

Nadie notaba que yo estaba ahí. Hasta que llegó corriendo Ferb. Me agarró la cara y preguntó: -Candace, ¿por qué estás llorando?

¡Qué niño tan inocente! Estaba en un hospital, con la mitad de los Fletcher y los Flynn esperando a ver a su abuela, y no sabía qué pasaba. Por un momento pensé que me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar: no me dolería tanto, pero ahora me siento orgullosa de que algo me importe tanto para llorar por ello.

-Nada. No le digas a nadie- me limpié la cara y volteé a platicar de cualquier cosa con Phineas.

_Gone too soon- Simple Plan_

* * *

Para Irma Loya

Aunque en el Cielo hubiera internet, tú nunca usaste una computadora. Espero que Dios te la haga llegar.


End file.
